A Heart For A Heart
by Usami
Summary: For as long as Tira could remember, Marron had always been there for her. After one life risking event on his part, she discovers that her feelings on love begin to shift. What she doesn't know, however, is why he's always there for her...


**A Heart For A Heart**

"TIRA!" Carrot called out suddenly. She turned around swiftly, but was too late to do anything to protect herself from the attack. She felt the intense blow in her stomach, pushing her threw the air, and colliding with the wall.

She cried out loudly, feeling her body was still being pushed into the wall. 'It hurts,' she thought, clenching her teeth. 'It hurts so much.'

The pressure finally was off, and she felt as if many heavy weights had been lifted from her chest. She fell, supporting herself on one knee and hand.

"Tira! Are you okay!"

She panted. "I'm okay!" she replied. 'For now.'

"Oh, but that won't be for very long," the sorceress said, stepping from her shadowy hiding place. "I assure you, it won't be for long, Tira."

She looked up at her, glaring at the other woman with her crimson eyes. She glanced over at Carrot, who was still ensnared by the sorceress's magical vines. The sorceress used her magic to create beautiful, yet deadly, plants of destruction that attacked and killed so many parsoners. It shouldn't have been surprising that her name was Lady Flora.

She wished that her sister, Gateau, and Marron were there to help them. But they had stayed behind as decoys to get the security's attention so she and Carrot could find Lady Flora. They had no idea that the sorceress had been waiting for them. That mistake was going to cost them dearly.

The sorceress brought forth another plant monster, a greenish ooze flowing from its thorn-filled mouth. It growled softly, waving it's arm-like leaves in a rhythmic motion. "This is a special plant of mine. I'm quite fond of this one. You'll see why." A huge boulder was thrown from the wall, towards the sorcerer and her pet. The flower seemed to inhale deeply. As it exhaled, a bluish slime streamed out of its mouth, and hit the boulder, disintegrating it completely.

Lady Flora turned back to the fear-stricken hunter. "You see? I've developed the poison in this one well. But I've never tried it on human flesh before. . . . . . ." An evil smile crossed her lips. "Until now. . . . . My beautiful blossom, attack!"

"Tira!"

The young girl could do nothing as the toxin flew towards her. She was afraid. What could she do? Was this how it was going to end?

'Sister,' she thought, 'I suppose you'll have Carrot for yourself now.' She closed her eyes for the final time.

"TIRA!"

* * *

The pain never came. Yet she felt something warm on her hands. A warm, sticky liquid coming from. . . . . somewhere. She felt warm. What happened?

Her eyes slowly opened, seeing a very surprised sorceress. There was something. . . . . on her. She looked down and gasped, picking up the limp body in her arms.

"Oh my God! Marron! Marron!" She gently shook the young mage's body, hoping he would open his eyes.

Slowly, his golden eyes were revealed, and Tira let out a silent sigh of relief. He attempted to get up, but the searing pain in his back caused him to cry out.

"Relax, don't move."

"It is all right. . . . . ."

"No, it's not! That poison. . . . . !"

"It's. . . not strong enough. . . .to kill a human. It is. . . .painful. . . . . but not fatal. . . ."

Unknowing to her, he pulled out an ofuda ward, silently chanting a spell. She only realized it when it began to glow its faint blue, and he threw it towards his brother. A small gasp of pain escaped his throat.

The ward came in contact with the vines, and instantly the vines withered away, freeing Carrot. Quickly he ran to Tira and Marron, kneeling down beside his brother.

"Marron!"

"I'm all right, Brother."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, his chest heaving with heavy panting. Tira and Carrot exchanged worried looks.

The sorceress growled, averting their attention to her. "You will pay, Hunters!" The flower once again inhaled, then shot out its venom.

Marron pulled out another ward, and it began to glow as a blue barrier covered them, protecting them from the poison.

Carrot and Tira looked at their ally, who pulled out another ofuda. The barrier disappeared as a fiery phoenix arose from the ward, flying towards the monstrous weed. It screamed and cried in pain, before turning into ash.

"Marron!" Carrot said. "You can't keep doing that! You need to save whatever energy you have."

"I'm sorry, Brother, but we must do what needs to be done."

"Let us worry about that," Tira retorted. "You have to rest your strength."

Lady Flora glared at them. "You destroyed my beautiful creation!" She fired a small orb at them all, but Carrot stood quickly, protection Tira and Marron from it. It hit him hard, but he did his best to keep his balance.

The sorceress watched, in horror, as Carrot began to transform with his zoanthropy. The beast snarled, then roared, and made quick work of the sorcerer, stomping her to death.

Tira sat on the ground, still holding Marron in her arms. She needed to turn Carrot back to normal. But, Marron. . . . . .

"You must change him back," Marron said weakly.

"But, what about. . . . .?"

"I'll be all right." He gave her a tired smile. "Right now, you must worry about my brother."

She looked at him, then nodded. Helping him sit up, she grabbed her whip.

The monster looked at her, swallowing nervously.

"That's right, Carrot. It's time for your treatment."

Marron watched as she jumped up into the air, whipping his brother mercilessly. He grunted slightly, slowly sliding to the floor. His gold eyes closed again.

Carrot complained loudly. "Geez, Tira. You're ruthless."

She smirked slightly. "And don't you forget it, Carrot." Then she turned to look behind her. "Marron?" she said. She walked up to the mage, kneeling down. "Marron?"

"No! Marron!"

* * *

"Marron, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Brother. I'm fine."

"You know, Big Momma did give us some time off here so that you can heal. You really don't need to push yourself."

"Gateau, believe me, I'm fine."

"You should rest just a little more, Marron. That was a very big hit that you took from a few days back."

His golden eyes lingered on Tira for a minute, before turning away. "It is all right. I promise you, I am fine."

"We really should stay in the village for a while."

"We have stayed here long enough. It's time for us to go back."

"But, Marron. . . ."

"Please, all of you! Believe me, I'm well enough to go."

Carrot shrugged. If he said so. Besides, there was nothing he could do to convince his little brother otherwise. 'He was always stubborn that way. . . .' Glancing over at his shoulder, he noticed a group of girls talking and laughing. A smile crossed his lips as he sauntered their direction.

There were a few screams, and the hunters turned to see Carrot chasing three young women.

"There he goes again," Gateau said, rubbing his temples. Marron let out a sigh.

Chocolate growled. "DARLING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She began to chase Carrot, while he was chasing the girls. When he saw that she was chasing him, he ran past the other girls, trying to get away from her. Unfortunately for him, the older Misu was right behind him.

Tira watched as her sister attempted to kill Carrot. . . . .again. . . . .while Gateau simply walked off. For the moment, she stayed at her place next to Marron.

Speaking of which. . . . . . The young Misu stole a glance at him. His eyes were focused on the ground, distant and tired. At the time, his body seemed so weary and weak, something he normally was not.

"Marron?" she whispered, gently touching his arm. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He seemed to have snapped out of a daze, before turning to her, a soft smile on his face. "Yes. I am."

"It's just that you seem tired."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing serious. But, Tira, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"That day, when we confronted Lady Flora, you seemed to be. . . . . . unfocused. I'm not sure if I was looking at it right, but what happened?"

'Good question,' she thought to herself. 'I don't know. I just couldn't concentrate. These stupid dizzy spells. . . . . .' "I'm not sure. Maybe I just wasn't all focused." She shrugged.

Marron studied her for a minute. Nodding once, he averted his attention back to his brother. Tira let out her breath. 'Why was that so uncomfortable? It's not like Marron hasn't looked at me before. Still. . . . .' She watched him, then began to rub her head. 'Another dizzy spell? Why is this happening?'

It left quickly, when she heard a loud scream. Carrot flew past them, followed closely by a very angry Chocolate. "Perhaps you should help my brother," Marron said suddenly.

"Huh?"

He pointed to their older siblings, and Tira saw that her sister had tackled Carrot into the ground, ready to kill him.

"Oh, geez!" She ran towards them, grabbing the mallet from her sister before she could use it on him.

Marron watched as she ran off. Inwardly, he let out a breath of relief. He was still a little awkward being that close to her. Could he let her know? No, now wasn't the right time to tell her how he felt.

* * *

Big Momma decided that, even though Marron claimed he was better, it was a good idea if the hunters still took some time off for his full recovery. So today, they were at the beach. Well, four of them, anyway. Gateau was away, spending quality time with his sister, Éclair.

Carrot was, once again, being himself. At the moment, he was flirting with a bunch of girls, who seemed semi-interested. Or so he thought.

"DARLING!"

"CARROT!"

"Uh-oh. . . . . . . .!" Turning around slowly, he ran as Tira and Chocolate chased him around the beach.

Marron sat a safe distance away from them, on a chair under an umbrella. He stared at the open book in his hands, then looked up. Abruptly he looked back down for a while, before looking up again. He repeated this procedure for a few minutes, his golden eyes seeming to focus in something.

"Do you actually read that book, or is that just an act?" He nearly jumped out of his chair, but turned to look at the source of the familiar voice.

"Mille!"

Milphey-Yu chuckled, sitting down on the blanket next to him. "Sorry, did I startle you? Didn't mean to. I was just. . . . . . passing by, when I noticed you sitting here by yourself and decided to keep you company."

Marron didn't say anything to the cross-dressing Haz-Knight. He buried his eyes in the book.

"You're not really reading that book, are you Marron?"

"What are you saying?"

"I was watching you for a few minutes, and you kept looking up at something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Marron. You haven't turned the page for ten minutes. I know it doesn't take you THAT long to read a page. So what were you looking at?"

He didn't reply. Subconsciously, he looked up again, then back to his book, turning the page.

Milphey-Yu gazed at the young mage, then in the direction he was looking in, a sly smile appearing on the Haz-Knight's face. "Yeah, she is cute, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Tira."

Marron's body seemed to tense up as a choke escaped his mouth. Milphey-Yu's smile broadened. "So that's it."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Marron. That's a normal feeling, especially at your age."

"Mille, please."

"What?"

"That's not it at all."

"Right."

"I'm serious."

"Uh-huh."

"Mille!"

"Whatever." There was a moment of silence, and Milphey-Yu grinned to see Marron flushed slightly. "So tell me, how do you REALLY feel about Tira?"

Marron looked at him. His gold eyes flickered some hidden, forbidden emotion before looking away, his cheeks reddening even more.

"Wow, that bad, huh?" He received a slight nod. "Well, does she know? Oh, wait, scratch that. Probably not."

"No. I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"I. . . . ."

"Scared?"

His eyes returned to the book.

"Oh, Marron, it's natural to feel a little afraid when it comes to the person you like. But you do know that you'll never find out how she feels if you don't tell her."

He sighed, placing the book down on his lap. "I know that. But it might be safer that way."

Milphey-Yu stood up, straightening his kimono. "True. It will be safer. But no one ever got what they wanted without a little risk. And everyone wants someone that they can love without fear, someone who'll love them for them." And he walked away.

Marron watched his retreating figure, pondering his words. Then, picking up the book again, he read a little before looking up again, repeating his procedure.

Tira ran after her sister and Carrot, when she suddenly stopped. Some distance away, she looked at Marron reading his book. 'Doesn't he ever get lonely sitting there by himself?' she wondered. Her eyes lingered on him for a minute longer. 'How can he still wear that tunic at the beach? Isn't he hot?' She blushed when she realized the OTHER meaning of that question. 'Why am I thinking like that? Is it because. . . .No. It can't be. We're just friends.'

'But are you really?' Another thought came to mind. 'Why do you keep thinking about him?'

'I. . . . I don't know.'

'Ever since he saved you that day. When you needed someone most, he was there. Not Carrot.'

Another blush tainted her cheeks. She shook her head slightly. Looking away, she saw that Chocolate was dangerously close to killing Carrot again.

She took a step forward, then stopped suddenly. The world spun around her, her vision blurred together. The ground seemed to tilt underneath her.

Marron turned another page. With Tira watching him, he actually got some reading done. Carefully, he glanced up again. When he saw what was happening, he jumped up, the book falling and landing in the sand. He shot towards her, catching her before she could hit the sand.

* * *

She was aware that she was in a bed. She was aware of a wet cloth on her forehead. She was also aware of the dull pain in her head.

There was the sound of a faint rustle. Curious, she opened her eyes. Removing the cloth, she slowly sat up to see Marron fixing something in the corner.

She couldn't help the crimson strip that spread across her cheeks as she watched his graceful motions.

When he had finished his task, he turned around. "Oh," he said, slightly surprised. "You're awake."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You fainted at the beach yesterday."

"Did I?" She felt her cheeks flush again.

"Yes. How are you feeling now?"

"My head still hurts a little, but otherwise, I'm okay."

Walking over, he placed a pale hand on her forehead. She couldn't help but close her eyes to his gentle touch. The warmth she felt was immense. She was aware that she was blushing more than before, and she imagined that Marron thought she was an idiot.

But since her eyes were shut, she had no idea that his were too. It took everything he had to keep his hand from sliding down to her cheek, or to run his fingers through her hair.

His hand disappeared suddenly, and Tira finally opened her eyes to see that Marron's back was facing her. "Your fever's gone, so that's good."

"Fever?"

"Yes." He turned to meet her again, giving to her the large, reflective glasses she usually wore. "Big Momma believes that you had been sick for a few days already."

"That would explain why I felt so out of it when we fought with Lady Flora." She slipped on the spectacles, glad to cover her red eyes from him.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Tira?" Carrot said, making his way to the bed.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before."

He smiled, relieved. "You had me worried for a while, Tira."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you fainted on the beach yesterday, we all panicked."

"Oh." It was rather hard to fight off the disappointment.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Anything wrong?"

"No! No, nothing wrong."

Carrot and Marron exchanged glances, the older Glace shrugging slightly.

There was a knock on the door, and Chocolate slipped in. "Hey Tira," she said.

"Hi, Sister."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, right now."

She sat down next the bed. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

The younger Misu shrugged. "I didn't think it was anything really serious. I thought it was just a few dizzy spells."

"But being dizzy for a few days is something to worry about, Tira," Carrot argued. She shrugged again.

Marron gave her a soft smile. "As long as you are feeling well now. You should fully recover in a few days."

"A few days?"

"The dizzy spells you have been receiving will return, but they will not be as bad as when you had the fever. We assume you will be in bed for at least three days longer."

Tira sighed. Three days in bed? 'That's going to be fun,' she thought to herself.

Carrot looked at his younger brother. "Speaking of 'recovery' Marron, shouldn't you be resting too?"

"I'm fine, Brother."

"The only reason we aren't hunting sorcerers right now is because Big Momma feels that you should take it easy," Chocolate said. "And I'm sure it didn't help you any staying up all night."

Marron said nothing. Walking over to the window, he looked at the scenery below.

"Marron," Carrot said, trying to keep down the frustration, "we're only worried about you. At least SLEEP a little!"

Looking at his older brother, the younger one nodded. "All right," he said. He didn't want to worry them. Carrot ushered him out the door.

As soon as he was gone, the older Glace rubbed his temples. "Stubborn. . . . ." he muttered.

"Darling, you're stubborn too."

"I'm not THAT stubborn. At least I know when to rest."

"Sister?" Tira piped up suddenly. "What were you saying earlier? About Marron staying up all night?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Well, he was the only one who really saw you faint. We took you back here, and he took care of you since then."

"Never left your bedside," Carrot said. "He wanted to make sure you were all right. We tried to get him to go to bed, but he argued that you might wake up in the middle of the night and need something."

Tira couldn't describe the feeling swelling inside her chest. Marron had stayed up all night to take care of her? She couldn't begin to fathom why he did, but the fact he had made her feel . . . . . she couldn't put her finger on the word. . . . . 'But why, Marron? First, you risk your life for me with the sorcerer, then you nearly exhaust yourself over this? Why?'

* * *

"Carrot. . . . . Marron. . . . . . ." she muttered absentmindedly, unaware of the words that were slipping out. True to his word, as always, the dizzy spells had returned again. Even if they weren't that bad, she was glad that she was alone at the moment.

Lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, she yawned slightly. "Marron. . . . . . Carrot. . . . ."

The door creaked open, and Tira sat up slowly. She had been expecting the young Glace, as he usually came in to see how she was feeling, but it wasn't him this time. "Mille?"

Milphey-Yu smiled as he came in, carrying a tray of food. "Hey. Thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you. But. . . . . where. . . . .um. . . . ."

"Is Marron?" he finished, setting the tray on the nightstand near the bed. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "He and the others had an assignment. Apparently, in the town where Gateau and Éclair are staying in, there is a sorcerer who is killing people."

"Do they know why?" Tira wondered.

The Haz-Knight scratched his head. "I believe that, as a child, the sorcerer faced a traumatic event concerning his older sister. Now, he is killing all older siblings." He shrugged. "Big Momma says when you are well enough, you can join them if you want. That is, if they aren't finished already. The mission is pretty simple, and the sorcerer isn't all that strong."

Quickly, he changed the subject. "So how do you feel now, Tira?"

"Except for feeling a little shaky? Fine."

"Ah, I see. Another dizzy spell?" She nodded, and he placed the tray on her lap. "Here, eat some, and then you can take some medicine."

"Thank you."

Watching her for a moment, he smiled. "Tira, may I ask you a personal question?"

She looked at him. "How personal?"

"Do you like anyone?"

She sputtered, dropping the fork she was holding. "Mille?"

"I was just curious. You don't have to tell me who you like, I was just wondering if you liked someone." He smiled when she nodded slightly. "May I guess who?"

Tira looked at him. Would he be able to? Before she could stop herself, she nodded again.

Milphey-Yu placed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, in fake concentration. "I think. . . . you like. . . . ." His eyes opened again. "Carrot?"

Her eyes widened, though she found that she had almost said no. She shrugged it off.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Just a guess. So. . . . . . what exactly attracted you to Carrot?"

"Mille?"

"Just think about it for a minute, Tira. Why are you attracted to him?"

She never really considered it. 'Why do I like Carrot?' "He can be really nice, and sweet. . . . ."

"Yes, he can, when he isn't chasing other women. I suppose that's no fun for you, huh?"

"Not really."

"So why do you let him do it?"

"Well, if he's not interested in me, I can't exactly force him to like me."

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"Well, yes, it does. But even so, if that's what he wants, I can't really stop him."

He nodded. "Now, this next question, I want you to think about it before you answer, all right?" She nodded. "Have you ever imagined yourself with someone besides Carrot?"

She paused for a minute. "Not really. I've had these feelings for Carrot for so long."

"But suppose Carrot is never interested in you? What would you do then?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about that before." There was a strange silence that settled upon them. "Mille? Why are you asking me these questions?"

The Haz-Knight shrugged. "I'm simply curious. That's all."

"It's more than curiosity."

He smiled. "Well, it's just that I think you deserve someone who likes you. You're so nice, and you deserve to be happy with someone. You know, there are other guys out in the world that you can be happy with."

She giggled slightly. "You mean you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose, if you like them dressy," he said, smoothening his kimono. She giggled again. "But I was actually thinking of someone else. Someone who knows what it's like to be you, where the object of his affections isn't returning how he feels, because she likes another."

"Oh really? Anyone I know?"

He walked to the open door, a thoughtful look on his face as he leaned against the door post. "I suppose it's how loosely you use the term 'know.'" And he was gone.

* * *

A gentle breeze sifted through the forest surroundings. Birds called for their others, as Tira wandered around. 'I wonder where the others are. Gateau and Éclair are back at the Stella Church, but my sister, Carrot, and Marron are just out here. So where are they?'

There was a hushed giggle coming from the left. Curious, Tira peered through leafy shadows, past the bushes.

The giggling had come from Chocolate, with Carrot. 'What are they doing?' she thought to herself.

"Chocolate, we really should be getting back."

"Oh, Darling, let's stay out here for a minute. It's so nice and peaceful out here."

"But we should check on your sister."

She paused for a minute. "Yes, we should. I wonder how Tira is feeling now."

'I'm fine, now.' The other hunters had been gone for two days, and during that time Tira's symptoms disappeared. She was fully recovered. But when she had, Gateau and his sister had returned to the Stella Church. Wanting to stretch some, Tira offered to get the other three from . . . . . whatever they were doing.

Chocolate clung on to Carrot's arm. "Let's go Darling!"

To Tira's surprised, the other teen blushed. "Chocolate. . . . . ."

"Oh, Darling. . . . . ." Chocolate chuckled softly, pulling her 'darling' into a kiss.

Tira covered her hands with her mouth as Carrot wrapped his arms around her sister's waist, pulling her closer to him. She combed her fingers through his onyx hair.

It hurt. Tears stung her eyes as the sight stung her heart. She couldn't stop the upset cry that escaped from her mouth.

Only then did Carrot finally push the other Misu away. "Tira!"

Chocolate turned around. "Tira!"

The younger took a step away from them. 'God, it hurts. . . . .'

"Tira," Carrot said, taking a step towards her, "I . . . . . um. . . . . ."

She shook her head, not wanting to hear any explanation. "I hope you two are happy together," she whispered, before running away from them.

"Tira!"

"Tira, come back!"

She heard them, somewhere in the back of her mind, but she wasn't really listening. Her feelings for Carrot flooded her soul, drowning her. She couldn't breath. She kept running, not caring where she was running, not caring about anything around her.

She finally stopped, resting against a tree, catching her breath. She shuddered, tears sliding down her cheeks. She sank to the ground, embracing herself. She tortured herself, thinking of all the times Carrot seemed somewhat interested in her, and when he had kissed her. It hurt so much.

"Tira?" The sound of someone's voice startled her, and she looked up to see who, but quickly looked away. She didn't want HIM to see her like this, especially someone like him who hardly ever revealed his emotions outwards.

"H-hi, Marron," she said, trying to keep her voice from quavering.

He knelt down beside her. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine."

He sighed. Slipping a finger under her chin, he gently tilted her head up to meet his gold eyes. "Tira," he said softly. "If something inside is bothering you so strongly, it's not safe to keep it hidden."

Carefully, slowly, he removed her glasses, revealing her tear-stained eyes, placing them beside him. She looked up at him, his kind, pale face, reassuring her with a small smile.

Her heart broke again, and she couldn't help it as more crystalline tears began to spill over. She flung herself into his chest, tainting his white tunic with her cries. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly, soothingly, delicately, as if she would break if he let her go.

Seemingly hours passed before her sobs weakened into sniffles and slight trembling. Finally, she had calmed down.

Cupping her chin in one hand, he tilted her face up and lightly wiped away any lingering tears with the sleeve of his tunic. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She rested her head on his chest once again, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I may have been more upset than I should have, though."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "It seemed to hurt so much, but I guess I was just shocked. As I thought about it, it just seemed that the feelings that I've been holding in so long finally let go."

He nodded.

"I was just so surprised that my sister and Carrot were kissing, and my feelings for Carrot just. . . . . . I don't know. . . . . . . . rushed out."

Again, he nodded.

"But, as I was letting it out, I found that I was okay with it. I discovered that. . . . . ." Tira paused, never imagining she would say these words in her life, ". . . . . I don't feel that way towards Carrot anymore." She laughed softly. "It's strange. I've felt so strongly about him for so long, it's seems so hard to let those feelings go."

"It takes time to let feelings like that go," Marron said.

She nodded. "Yes. . . . . ." She was half expecting him to say something else, but nothing. Silence passed between them. A breeze fluttered past, causing Marron's long, midnight hair to sway over them.

Suddenly, Milphey-Yu's words echoed in the young Misu's mind. "You deserve to be happy with someone. . . . . Someone who knows what it's like to be you, where the object of his affections isn't returning how he feels, because she likes another."

She looked up at her friend. "Marron? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's just that. . . . .I don't want this to sound rude, but why is it that you are always around when I need someone? In the last few days, you were around when I need you the most. You risked your life for me when Lady Flora attacked me, you were there when I fainted on the beach, you took care of me when I was sick, and now, you were here to comfort me. But you must have better things to do. So why do you always choose to stay with me?"

To her surprise, a deep, crimson streak appeared across his nose and cheeks. "I. . . . um. . . . I. . . . ." he stuttered. His gold eyes darted around in obvious discomfort.

She smiled, giggling softly to herself. Unknown to Marron, she slipped her hand behind his neck. He only felt it as she gently pulled him down, her lips meeting his.

His body stiffened slightly, but relaxed just as quickly. He tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her closer to him in a tender embrace, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips.

They both pulled away, Marron leaning against the trunk of the tree as Tira rested her head on shoulder. His hand tenderly stroked her crimson locks, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "I love you, Marron."

He planted a peaceful kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too, Tira."

Silence passed through them for a while, both comforted in the other's presence. No words were needed. Nothing was needed but their feeling of security.

Suddenly, there was a quiet murmur above her, and Tira looked up to see Marron had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, as she looked on at his elegant features, graced by the touch of sleep. She buried herself deeper into him, closing her crimson eyes. Soon, the hand of sleep touched her, too, and they both rested there, holding each other, the fire of love warming their hearts.

**The End**


End file.
